1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a balancing mechanism and a robot using the balancing mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
Industrial robots used in manufacturing, assembling, painting and other areas are employed for bad environments or to do heavy or hard work. Robots with long arms may grasp and move heavy objects for an extended distance. However, a weight of these objects may be such that some robots with reduced balance and stability will be easily destroyed, or at least their precision working in the placement of objects will be disturbed. Balancing mechanisms are installed at these robots to improve the balance and stability thereof. The structures of the balance mechanisms in related art are complex.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.